


Can't Argue with a Kiss

by Ms_Peppersimp



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus just wants to help, Confession, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Owls, Scorpius is so overwhelmed, Short, why do tests exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Peppersimp/pseuds/Ms_Peppersimp
Summary: Scorpius is ranting about O.W.L.'s and Albus tries to calm him down the only way he can think of.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Can't Argue with a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> It's approaching midterm season (disgusting), so I thought I'd post this fic for the occasion (and because Scorpius is, and forever will be, my king).

“I just don’t understand why professors and future employers feel the need to judge our worth based on standardized tests!”  
Scorpius was having a bit of a meltdown.  
He was surrounded by countless textbooks as he sat on the floor of his Slytherin dormitory. The O.W.L.’s were fast approaching and all the studying had finally driven him to the brink of insanity. He was confusing his charms spells with potions ingredients for Merlin’s sake!  
Albus watched with slight amusement and concern from his bed.  
“I just- I can’t believe that Hogwarts, the greatest place on Earth, would ever do this to its inhabitants. It’s barbaric is what it is!”  
Scorpius was beginning to tear out his hair.  
Albus’s concern elevated.  
He decided he had to do something.  
“The founders of Hogwarts had no idea that all promising wizards of all generations would be subject to such unjust treatment!”  
Albus moved off his bed, closing his barely read Transfiguration textbook.  
“They had visions of revolutionaries, not prisoners of the multiple choice question!”  
Albus gently shifted a couple of Scorpius’ textbooks aside.  
“And the fact they took the most beloved creature of wizardkind and mangled it into an acronym- it’s a catastrophe!”  
Albus knelt in front of Scorpius.  
“We need to do something, I’m not taking this treatment any longer, Albus! We’re going to-”  
Albus kissed Scorpius.  
“...”  
Albus made sure that his hands were the ones in Scorpius’ hair, not his own.  
Scorpius didn’t say much after that.  
Actually, Scorpius didn’t say anything even after Albus pulled away.  
Albus was the one to say something.  
“I guess now's as good of a time as any to tell you I like you. A lot. Have for a while actually. I don’t know, I thought maybe a kiss can help your stress? Anyway, I really came over here to tell you that you’re going to ace all of your unfair, barbaric, catastrophic exams. The, uh, kiss just kinda came out.”  
Albus bit his lip as he looked at the insomniac that was his best friend, waiting for a response.  
He got one in the form of another kiss.  
This time Scorpius’ hands moved to Albus’s hair, while Albus’ hands moved down his waist.  
Scorpius pulled away and smiled for the first time that entire afternoon.  
“I appreciate what you really came over here to do, but I’m rather glad that you didn’t say it.”  
They breathlessly laughed together.  
Then Scorpius’ brow furrowed.  
“Only now I’ve forgotten my plan for destroying our testing system of oppression.”  
“Oh I believe it involved us snogging.”  
“Is that so?”  
“Oh definitely.”  
Scorpius pulled Albus closer to him, banishing all his textbooks away with the flick of his wand.  
“Can’t argue with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comment and leave Kudos, and go follow me on Tumblr @Ms-peppersimp


End file.
